


Lần thứ hai ngủ qua đêm

by Kogimofumaru



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, cherrymagic, cherrymaho
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru
Summary: 《第二次留宿》越南版谢谢 salomeow 允许我翻译这篇可爱的文章 (≧∇≦)Cảm ơn salomeow đã cho phép mình dịch chiếc fanfic nhẹ nhàng đáng yêu này >w<Link bản gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508528Link lofter tác giả: https://www.lofter.com/blog/salomeow
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 15





	Lần thứ hai ngủ qua đêm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【黑清】第二次留宿](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508528) by [salomeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow). 



> Kurosawa tấn công dồn dập (Không phải?)  
> Adachi liên tục thoái lui? (Hình như cũng không phải?)  
> Đăng liền một hơi 5000 chữ, diễn biến tiếp theo sau cảnh kiss hụt ở tập 3 (*≧ω≦)

"Đêm nay tôi sẽ không để em thoát khỏi tôi đâu."

Khi nghe thấy câu nói này trong lòng Kurosawa, Adachi biết mình nên vứt hết tôn nghiêm rồi lập tức chạy đi ngay.

Nhưng thời tiết đầu xuân vẫn còn se lạnh, nhiệt độ cơ thể ấm nóng truyền từ ngón tay qua lớp áo sơ mi, ngấm vào da rồi nhảy nhót trong mạch máu, phản ứng dây chuyền khiến nơi vừa bị chạm sau gáy cậu nóng rực. Đứng bên ngoài nhà hàng hứng gió lạnh một lúc, hơi rượu xông lên làm hai gò má cậu đỏ bừng, thở không ra hơi, triệu chứng như đang phát sốt.

Adachi cũng không thể nào thốt ra câu "À thôi không sao, tôi vào quán cà phê net ngủ một đêm cũng được, đằng nào mai cũng được nghỉ, sáng ra về nhà sớm ngủ bù sau. Vậy nên làm ơn tha cho tôi đi mà, xin anh đó".

Mãi đến lúc bị kéo lên xe taxi cậu mới hoàn hồn, mình lại bị đưa vào tròng rồi.

Đẹp trai còn chai mặt nữa thật là đáng sợ!

"Adachi, tay cậu lạnh quá." Bàn tay đang đặt ngay ngắn trên đầu gối của Adachi bị người bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng kéo sang một cách hết sức tự nhiên, dường như Kurosawa hoàn toàn không cảm thấy hai người đàn ông ngồi hàng ghế sau cầm tay nhau có gì không ổn.

Nhưng mà nó không ổn, cực kì không ổn, nghĩ thế nào đi nữa cũng không thể tiến triển tự nhiên như vậy được! Adachi thầm tru tréo trong lòng. Người đàn ông vừa mới ấn gáy mình suýt nữa thì hôn giờ lại nắm tay mình ngồi ngay bên cạnh và đang trên đường đưa mình về nhà anh ta.

Không ai lọt cùng một cái hố tới hai lần, ít nhất thì cũng không phải trong cùng một tuần.

Nhưng Kurosawa thực sự chỉ xoa tay ủ ấm cho cậu mà thôi.

"Không ngờ hôm nay lại có tiệc chiêu đãi, mình quên không để khăn quàng vào cặp rồi, đúng là não cá vàng mà."

Đâu phải lỗi của anh, người quên trước quên sau, ăn mặc phong phanh là tôi mà, bị cảm lạnh cũng đáng đời thôi.

Tay bị người ta nắm, trong lòng cứ như có một chú thỏ đang nhảy nhót, Adachi không biết nhìn đi đâu, thỉnh thoảng lại liếc sang người ngồi bên cạnh mình. Ánh đèn neon dọc đường hắt lên cửa sổ xe nhòe nhòe tôn lên sống mũi thẳng tắp của ai kia. Vậy mới nói ông trời sao mà bất công, dưới ánh mắt chăm chú của người đó, dường như tất cả màu sắc trên đời đều trở nên ấm áp.

Radio đời cũ trong xe đang phát một bản nhạc không biết tên, thỉnh thoảng lại đan xen những tiếng "xẹt xẹt" trúc trắc nhưng nghe vẫn rất bắt tai.

"Từng thề nguyền sẽ mãi nắm chặt tay nhau."

"Hôm nay cũng vậy mà ngày mai cũng thế."

"Em vẫn thích dùng hành động hơn là lời nói."

"Hôm nay chúng ta lại gần nhau hơn một chút rồi."

Giọng nữ nhẹ nhàng như cuốn trôi hết những ồn ào bon chen vào ban ngày, tiếng đèn xi nhan tích tắc tích tắc kêu, Adachi nhớ mang máng là rẽ qua khúc ngoặt này là đến chung cư của Kurosawa rồi. Dường như anh đã quên hẳn trò đùa ban nãy, rất nghiêm túc nghĩ xem sau khi về nhà sẽ làm gì.

"Cuối cùng cũng ấm lên rồi."

"Tối nay Adachi chưa ăn được gì mấy, lát nữa phải nấu cho cậu ấy chút cháo sữa mới được."

"Thật may vì cậu ấy đồng ý đến đây."

Dù bàn tay được Kurosawa nắm chặt rất ấm áp, thế nhưng Adachi lại cảm thấy lòng mình chua xót như có gì đó muốn trào ra, lúc này trong đầu cậu vang vọng tiếng lòng của anh.

"Muốn gặp Adachi quá."

"Muốn nghe giọng cậu ấy."

"Nếu được thì mình muốn làm cậu ấy cười."

Trái tim như bị con sóng nhẹ đánh ào vào rồi thoáng chốc lại rút đi.

Adachi rúc trong góc xe len lén cụp mắt xuống, làm sao đây...không thể nào rút tay ra được.

"Adachi, cậu tắm trước đi, để tôi nấu món gì đó cho cậu." Kurosawa đưa đồ ngủ cho cậu rồi xắn ống tay áo lên mở tủ lạnh ra. Mặc dù ăn khuya hấp thu quá nhiều đường không tốt cho sức khỏe, nhưng hình như Adachi thích ăn đồ ngọt.

Vậy thì thêm một ít nho khô cũng được. Kurosawa nhớ lại dáng vẻ của Adachi sau khi bước xuống xe, cậu rụt cổ đi đằng sau mình, mũi đỏ hồng sụt sịt vì lạnh, trong bóng tối mắt cậu vẫn sáng long lanh. Đúng là giống hệt như loài thú nhỏ nào đó mỗi khi ăn hai má sẽ phồng lên ấy, thực sự làm người ta muốn...

"À này...Kurosawa, để tôi giúp anh một tay nhé." Ba mươi tuổi đầu rồi còn bị người khác hình dung như vậy khiến cậu ngượng ngùng rụt tay lại, bất đắc dĩ phải mở miệng nói.

"Không cần đâu, chỉ là cháo sữa đơn giản thôi." Vừa nói anh vừa lấy một bịch diêm mạch, một túi yến mạch và mấy hộp quả khô từ trong tủ ra, sau đó mỉm cười với cậu rồi quay sang mở tủ lạnh.

Từ bệ bếp ngăn nắp sạch sẽ, rau củ được sắp xếp gọn gàng cho đến chiếc nồi tráng men treo trên tường đều khác hẳn căn hộ nhỏ sơ sài của cậu.

Đến điểm này mình cũng kém xa anh ấy... Lòng Adachi bất giác chùng xuống.

Bị đánh giá thấp không phải là chuyện ngày một ngày hai, nhất là khi đặt lên bàn cân so sánh với một Kurosawa Yuichi hoàn hảo đến vậy. Nhưng hôm nay không hiểu sao đáy lòng Adachi có gì đó như muốn thoát ra, bức thiết muốn cậu nói ra bằng lời.

"Để tôi giúp đi." Adachi ngẩng đầu, ngay cả bản thân cậu cũng không ý thức được giọng điệu của mình kiên quyết hơn hẳn vừa nãy. Kurosawa mở to mắt nhìn cậu, nhưng trong nét kinh ngạc lại không giấu được niềm vui.

"Vậy...nhờ Adachi rửa cái này giúp tôi được không?"

Rửa diêm mạch không có gì phức tạp. Sau khi nhận bát thủy tinh từ tay Kurosawa, Adachi bốc hạt vào bát, để dưới dòng nước nhỏ tráng sạch. Trong lúc đó, người đàn ông cao lớn bên cạnh đã lấy sữa bò từ trong tủ lạnh ra và nhấc nồi trên giá xuống.

"Xin lỗi, cho tôi rửa nhờ một chút." Một cánh tay dài xuất hiện trước mắt Adachi, ống tay áo xắn cao để lộ xương cổ tay tinh tế. Bồn nước nằm ở một góc phòng bếp, nếu bây giờ Kurosawa chống tay lên bệ bếp làm bằng đá cẩm thạch thì tư thế của hai người sẽ trở nên rất mờ ám.

Đèn trần phòng bếp hắt lên nửa khuôn mặt của cậu phù thủy ba mươi tuổi nào đó đang cố gắng tập trung sự chú ý vào đống diêm mạch vo dở, thế mới giữ yên được cơ thể mình không ngả về nơi đang phát ra nguồn nhiệt.

Mặc dù chắc chắn không phải Kurosawa muốn làm gì - nghĩ thế này thì bất lịch sự quá - nhưng mà...thực sự là gần quá rồi.

Thực ra tất cả chỉ diễn ra trong vòng chưa đầy mười giây. Kurosawa xoay cổ tay đổ hết nước trong nồi ra ngoài, sau đó mỉm cười nhìn "bữa khuya" của mình, quay sang đặt nồi lên bếp. Tất cả đều vô cùng hoàn hảo. Trong không gian yên tĩnh mà ấm áp, khoảng cách giữa hai người chưa đến 30 cm, thế nhưng không có bất cứ sự đụng chạm vượt quá giới hạn nào.

Có điều dù là con người hay thần thánh thì cũng khó tránh khỏi có chút tâm tư kín đáo mà ngay cả bản thân cũng không chú ý đến.

Trong khoảnh khắc rút tay về Kurosawa đã cọ nhẹ qua cổ tay Adachi, trắng trẻo mềm mại, còn hơi ẩm ẩm vì dính nước, thế nhưng cũng chỉ dừng lại 0.2 giây mà thôi.

"Giá mà mắt mình gắn camera thì tốt, chưa từng nghĩ rằng có một ngày được nhìn thấy Adachi đứng trong căn bếp này cùng nấu bữa khuya với mình."

Mùi sữa bò thơm nức mũi phảng phất trong không khí, hơi nóng bốc lên làm cửa sổ thủy tinh mờ sương.

"À thì..." Adachi không biết nên nói gì, có lẽ vì chưa mời Kurosawa đi ăn một bữa cảm ơn, có lẽ là áy náy, hoặc có lẽ chỉ là...

Muốn hiểu hơn về Kurosawa mà thôi.

Cảm giác này...và nụ hôn kia, cậu đều không ghét chúng.

"Tuy tôi không khéo tay như Kurosawa, nhưng mấy món như gà chiên gì đó thì vẫn làm được. Lần sau anh có muốn đến nhà tôi..." Ban đầu cậu định bảo là vừa ăn gà chiên vừa xem phim chuyển thể Ragna Crimson, nhưng nghĩ bụng không biết như vậy có trẻ con quá không, thế là cậu mấp máy môi mãi mà vẫn không nói được một câu hoàn chỉnh.

May mà cậu còn đang bưng bát diêm mạch, nếu không sẽ xấu hổ đến mức không biết để tay vào đâu mất. Lần trước chủ động đưa ra lời mời quá nửa là vì đang lúc kích động không tự chủ được, lần này nói một cách bình tĩnh quả thực khó hơn gấp bội.

Kurosawa nhìn anh chàng thấp hơn mình nửa cái đầu, đôi mắt to tròn như nai con đảo tới đảo lui, anh cảm giác như có ai đang cầm sợi lông chim gãi vào tim mình vậy.

Sau đó ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau. Mắt của Adachi vẫn luôn đen nhánh trong sáng như vậy, dù là một năm trước ở bên chiếc ghế dài trong công viên, hay là hôm nay ở ban công nhà hàng, dường như đôi mắt cậu luôn hút tất cả mọi tia sáng vào rồi nở bừng ra ở sâu trong đó.

Có lẽ anh phải sảng khoái nói "Được thôi", hoặc là cười chọc ghẹo hỏi ngược lại cậu "Đến nhà Adachi để làm gì thế?", nhưng lúc này tài ứng biến và ăn nói của nhân viên số một phòng kinh doanh lại không thể nào phát huy được.

Kurosawa Yuichi, anh cũng đứng hình ba giây bởi đôi mắt đó.

Cuối cùng một người nhìn bát, một người nhìn nồi, đồng thời quay mặt đi, đồng thời đỏ mặt.

"À đây, diêm mạch rửa sạch rồi." Chắc là vì đang đun sữa nóng nên Adachi cảm thấy nhiệt độ trong bếp tăng cao khiến cậu ra một chút mồ hôi. Cậu vội vàng chắt nốt nước trong bát rồi nhét vào tay Kurosawa, định bụng ra ngoài cho thoáng khí.

Một cái chạm tay trong chốc lát đủ để cậu nghe thấy tiếng lòng của Kurosawa.

"Chuyện này là thật sao, là thật đấy ư? Adachi mời mình đến nhà cậu ấy á? Trời ơi mình được đến nhà Adachi, cậu ấy sai mình dọn phòng mình cũng chịu. Mình sẽ lau sạch từng ngóc ngách trong phòng cậu ấy. Ôi trời đất ơi."

...

Một giây trước Adachi vẫn còn ở trong trạng thái hoang mang hốt hoảng, nghe tiếng lòng của Kurosawa xong cậu thầm nghĩ, chỉ cần chiên gà với phụ rửa bát là tôi biết ơn lắm rồi, những việc khác thì không cần đâu, cảm ơn.

Cháo sữa hạt nóng hổi được bưng lên, Kurosawa và Adachi kéo ghế ngồi đối diện nhau. Hạt óc chó giòn giòn và nho khô được ngâm nở nửa chìm nửa nổi trong bát cháo sữa, yến mạch mềm cùng với diêm mạch hơi lợn cợn nóng hổi trôi xuống bụng đúng là liều thuốc tốt nhất cho dạ dày sau khi bị rượu và cảm giác hồi hộp căng thẳng hành hạ.

Adachi lại thầm khen ngợi tài nấu nướng của đối phương, lúc này cậu mới nhận ra mình đã ăn một mạch hết hơn nửa bát.

"Ngon quá, ngon ghê luôn." Adachi ăn đến giọt cuối cùng, cảm thấy thoải mái đến từng lỗ chân lông.

"Thật à?" Kurosawa mỉm cười dịu dàng, nụ cười của anh càng sâu hơn khi thấy vẻ mặt thỏa mãn của cậu.

"Adachi, ở đây dính gì này." Kurosawa dùng ngón trỏ chỉ chỉ miệng của mình nói, "Ria sữa bò."

Thấy cậu ngẩn người tựa hồ chưa hiểu ý, anh bèn vươn tay sang lau giúp cậu, không ngờ lại đúng lúc cậu thè lưỡi ra định liếm môi, thế là ngón cái của anh và đầu lưỡi cậu cứ thế không hẹn mà gặp.

Đầu lưỡi mềm mại, ướt át, còn hơi âm ấm cọ nhẹ qua ngón cái của Kurosawa.

Anh lập tức rụt tay về như bị điện giật, Adachi cũng cuống quýt lau sạch sữa dính trên môi.

Tiếng tim đậm thình thịch như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực, hai người đều nhìn mặt bàn chăm chăm, không ai lên tiếng.

Làm sao bây giờ, lưỡi của Adachi/ ngón tay của Kurosawa...

Đụng phải rồi.

Ba mươi năm độc thân khiến Adachi không biết nên làm gì trong tình huống này.

Cảm giác này là gì? Tim cứ nhói lên như bị bệnh vậy, nhưng lại không kìm được..."muốn chạm nhiều hơn nữa" - Ý nghĩ này cứ quanh quẩn trong tâm trí cậu.

"Xin, xin lỗi." Kurosawa - át chủ bài phòng kinh doanh nổi tiếng phản ứng mau lẹ - bây giờ mới có thể mở miệng. Mặc dù đã quyết định sẽ nắm lấy trái tim Adachi từ từ từng chút một, vậy mà vừa rồi anh lại làm lơ hộp giấy ăn trên bàn mà cư xử một cách quá giới hạn như vậy.

"Liệu cậu ấy có cảm thấy ghê tởm không..."

Kurosawa ảo não siết chặt nắm tay dưới gầm bàn, đầu gối anh vô tình chạm vào chân người đối diện.

"Không sao." Nghe thấy tiếng lòng của Kurosawa, Adachi tuy đỏ mặt nhưng vẫn nhìn thẳng vào anh. Dù là lúc ở phòng làm việc hay là trên sân thượng, quả nhiên mình...

Vẫn không muốn nhìn thấy biểu cảm thất vọng của Kurosawa.

\-- Dù âm cuối khó tránh khỏi bắt đầu yếu dần.

"Tôi...không ghét mà."

Cậu nghe thấy mình nói như vậy.

Miếng cháo mới rồi còn nhạt nhẽo trong miệng bỗng ngọt ngào lạ thường. Kurosawa múc thìa cuối cùng, che giấu khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên.

"Kurosawa, hôm nay anh tắm trước đi." Adachi úp chiếc bát cuối cùng lên giá, nói.

"Không cần đâu, cậu tắm trước đi." Kurosawa lau khô tay, mỉm cười đáp.

"Nhưng mà...hôm qua tôi cũng tắm trước rồi, hai ngày liền đến làm phiền anh thế này..." Đây là suy nghĩ thật lòng của cậu, dù là với tư cách đồng nghiệp hay bạn bè đi nữa, Kurosawa cũng khách sáo quá rồi.

Mặc dù vẫn còn một nguyên nhân nhỏ khác...

Vừa nãy cậu vô tình nghe thấy, "Bồn tắm Adachi vừa ngâm xong, ahh, thích quá."

Xin lỗi Kurosawa, mặc dù tôi biết anh sẽ không làm chuyện kỳ lạ gì nhưng cứ để tôi tắm sau thì hơn.

Sau khi nửa khuyên nửa ép đẩy Kurosawa vào phòng tắm, Adachi thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Thế này có ổn không nhỉ... Adachi ngồi trên ghế sofa đọc truyện tranh nhưng tâm trí lại đang treo ngược cành cây.

"Thôi kệ đi." Cậu tự khuyên bản thân.

Nhưng làm sao mà kệ được cơ chứ... Cậu nằm vật ra ghế sofa, trên thành ghế là chiếc áo gile Kurosawa vừa cởi, trên áo còn vương mùi nước hoa thoang thoảng gợi lại ký ức hai tiếng trước đó.

Lúc ấy...Kurosawa định hôn mình thật sao? Chắc chỉ là vì trò quốc vương yêu cầu như vậy thôi... Chắc anh ấy chỉ đang thăm dò thôi...

Thời điểm đó cậu chỉ có một suy nghĩ duy nhất là "Không muốn Kurosawa nghĩ anh ấy bị ghét".

Bây giờ nghĩ lại... A a a a không phải anh ấy định hôn thật đấy chứ?! Mà sao mình cứ nghĩ mãi về chuyện này vậy trời, mau quên đi hộ cái tôi ơi!!

Tiếc là lúc này ai đó đang ở trong phòng tắm, nếu không nhìn thấy cậu đỏ mặt lăn lộn trên ghế sofa như thế này, e là chiến lược "từ từ mà tới" có giữ được hay không cũng không biết.

"Cảm ơn anh đã cho tôi mượn phòng tắm nhé." Từ lúc Kurosawa đi ra cho đến khi Adachi vào phòng tắm, cậu vẫn một mực cúi thấp đầu, cầm bộ đồ ngủ hấp tấp chạy đi, để lại chủ nhân căn hộ hoang mang ngơ ngác.

Ban nãy bầu không khí vẫn rất tốt mà nhỉ, hình như Adachi lại cảnh giác rồi, chẳng lẽ mình đã làm chuyện gì kỳ lạ?

Kurosawa ôm tâm trạng rầu rĩ trải chăn đệm xuống đất, nhưng vẻ mặt vẫn thản nhiên như thường. Anh phủi đầu gối đứng dậy, rót một cốc nước đưa cho Adachi vừa tắm xong bước ra.

"Hôm nay cậu ngủ trong phòng đi, tôi đổi ga trải giường rồi, tất cả đều sạch sẽ đấy." Từ sáng sớm anh đã thấy Adachi cứ xoa vai bóp gáy, hai ngày liền cậu không được ngủ trên giường, nhỡ bị ốm thì hỏng.

"Sao làm thế được? Không cần đâu, không cần đâu, tôi ngủ dưới đất cũng được!"

"Không...sao", Kurosawa bỗng dùng tay nghề massage thành thạo nắn nắn vai của Adachi, "Cậu xem này, vai cậu cứng thế này rồi, không ngủ tử tế thì sẽ già sớm đấy."

"Nhưng kể cả thành ông già thì Adachi vẫn đáng yêu."

Đúng là quả báo không chừa một ai, ban nãy mình đẩy người ta vào phòng tắm, bây giờ thì người ta đẩy mình vào phòng ngủ.

"Không cần khách sáo với tôi đâu, cậu cứ ngủ thật ngon đi." Kurosawa ấn Adachi xuống giường rồi mỉm cười nói.

Chết tiệt, nụ cười quá chói mắt là phép thuật khiến người ta không thể nói lời từ chối sao!

"Nhưng mà...", bả vai cậu được thả lỏng, Kurosawa đứng dậy ra ngoài.

Rõ ràng hôm nay trông anh cũng rất mệt mà. Adachi không hề hay biết tối qua Kurosawa cũng bồn chồn khó ngủ, cậu nhìn quầng thâm dưới mắt anh, trong lòng bức bối khó chịu.

Sau đó không hiểu sao cậu lại vươn tay túm góc áo màu trắng kia.

"Adachi?" Kurosawa quay lại, đồng tử hơi giãn ra cho thấy lúc này anh đang hồi hộp đến mức nào.

Adachi bị gọi tên cuống quýt thả tay ra, đầu lưỡi cậu xoắn xuýt không biết mình đang nói gì, "À thì, chuyện đó, tôi nghĩ... Ý tôi là, anh cũng vất vả rồi nên..."

Bất tri bất giác ngón tay cậu lại túm góc áo đối phương như cầu xin sự giúp đỡ, tiếng tim đập và nhiệt độ cơ thể truyền đến khiến Adachi mở tròn mắt.

Kurosawa dè dặt lại mang theo chút chờ mong, khích lệ cậu nói ra, "Nên...?"

Ai đó vẫn không dám nói ra câu "Giường rất rộng nên anh có muốn ngủ cùng tôi không?".

Nhưng dù không có phép thuật Kurosawa cũng hoàn toàn hiểu ý cậu.

Adachi có thể nhìn ra vẻ sung sướng qua bóng lưng anh khi anh ra ngoài ôm chăn gối vào phòng.

Tiếng máy sấy ù ù phần nào phân tán sự đi sự chú ý của cậu, cho đến khi sức nặng của một người làm đệm giường hơi lún xuống. Adachi kéo chăn lên ngực, nằm quay lưng thì có vẻ quá xa cách, nhưng mặt đối mặt thì cậu không chịu được, vì vậy đành phải nằm ngửa mặt lên nhìn trần nhà. Giường rất rộng, mỗi người đắp một chiếc chăn riêng ngăn ra một khoảng cách nho nhỏ, nhưng chỉ cần vươn tay là có thể chạm đến.

"Cậu muốn đi ngủ chưa?" Kurosawa một tay chống đầu, hỏi cậu. Đèn phòng ngủ vàng nhạt, Adachi cảm thấy đúng là trai đẹp có khác, buổi sáng trên công ty đẹp một kiểu, buổi tối ở nhà đều lại đẹp một kiểu.

Đến đàn ông còn thích nữa là. Cậu thầm bổ sung trong lòng.

"Ừm." Cậu chỉ gật gật đầu đáp lại để ngăn mình nói ra mấy câu kỳ lạ.

"Vậy tôi tắt đèn nhé."

Từ nhỏ đến lớn Adachi không có lấy một người bạn thân nào, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ngủ cùng giường với một người ngang tuổi mình. Cứ có cảm giác...ngoài hồi hộp ra còn có chút mong đợi là sao? Adachi chớp chớp mắt nhìn người bên cạnh.

Có lẽ vì nhìn thấu tâm trạng như học sinh tiểu học đi du xuân của cậu, Kurosawa cười càng tươi hơn, sau đó hài lòng nhìn đôi mắt đen nhánh của cậu tràn ngập hoảng sợ khi mình vươn tay sang tắt đèn.

"Tạch", căn phòng chìm vào bóng tối.

Tắt đèn xong anh không rút tay về ngay mà chống xuống bên cạnh anh chàng đang bọc kín mình trong chăn. Adachi cảm thấy gối của mình lõm xuống, có bàn tay chạm lên trán cậu nhẹ nhàng vén tóc mái của cậu sang một bên.

"Chúc ngủ ngon."

Nụ hôn nhẹ rơi xuống, nếu bên tai không có giọng nói trầm ấm và hơi thở nóng hổi của Kurosawa, chắc chắn Adachi sẽ nghĩ đây chỉ là ảo giác.

"Nếu cậu không ghét..."

Sau đó hơi thở ấm nóng rời đi, căn phòng yên tĩnh trở lại.

Tôi không ghét mà. Adachi siết chặt tay dưới chăn, thầm nói.


End file.
